foreversdwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Garmr
"I am not an ignorant fool nor will I claim to know all there is to know. However, I am comfortable to say I am unable to care, either case." A punisher of the 3rd Coil, Gula, Kenta (Garmr) is an evolved cane demonio: rare individuals who have mastered a mind and personality of their own while retaining all powers granted to them as savage beasts. Kenta is one of few among his kind to have a human-like shape, prowling the streets while wearing a nameless person's body as his own. The third to have become a Dweller, he was the first demon to become one of Forever, deemed a Core Member. Personality As a malevolent sociopath, Kenta is easily brought to aggression and violence should the right buttons be pressed. He has "mellowed with age" after to have met Pelki however, and is mostly observed as a stoic, brooding individual who rarely speaks unless spoken to. He appears shallow on the surface - a man who only seems to tail Pelki through L.A. as if no real purpose of his own other than accompanying his lover, see to it that it's protected from harm. Contrasting said believes, Kenta is calculative and manipulative, immoral to the point of using even his loved one to see his desires come to fruition. He sees people as tools to be used no matter their rank, association or morality. Abilities History Relationship Trivia *Even if opposing his alignment to the element fire, Kenta seems to favor rain above all other weather conditions. *Kenta sees himself as asexual, yet has an 'healthy' relationship with an androgynous zombie, Pelki. **However he never seems to suppress his appeal to the masses despite his sexual orientation, wearing revealing and provoking attire in casual appearance. Tropes *Animorphism **As his race's namesake, Kenta has the ability to transform into a dog form. Funnily enough, not only is his chosen humanoid shape East Asian in appearance, but his canine form is an Akita Inu which is a breed originating from Japan as well. *Anti-Hero(Type V) **Purely by circumstance and good influence of his lover, Pelki. *Asexuality *Ax Crazy **Kenta's has his moments. Deadly moments. *Battle Couple **A nerve-deadened ghoul and sociopath demon team up and form a couple. I believe enough has been said. *Becoming the Mask **While capable of immersing himself in a specific role when needed, Kenta has the tendency to lose himself to the "mask he's wearing". He once acted as Gunji, a character from Togainu no Chi who's an executioner of those who don't abide the rules of Igura. While the two characters have striking similarities, personality wise Gunji is by far less mature. Kenta acted accordingly and thoroughly to the point of losing himself. *Believing Their Own Lies **Kenta has done this several times. Most resent one being Kenta lying to Pelki he had been working for the Black Market just so the Clan could use the information provided to start a war with the Archaic Redemption. He actually did it for his own entertainment just because he was bored, but now believes the lie fully. *Berserk Button **Yes, and plenty. Kenta has mellowed with age, however, and hardly has his "berserk moments" like he used to before- and shortly after meeting Pelki. Certain topics can still trigger this, like referring to him as a "creature" of some sorts other than a person. *Black and White Insanity **"Humans are scum. Anything else is far below me." That sums up his black-and-white mentality quite nicely. *Blunt Yes **Yes. *Body Horror **Shifting to about any form within his arsenal spells "body horror" along the way. His mid-shifts are a gruesome sight of inner anatomy becoming apparent as most of his body is unable to keep up with the rapid shifts. *Born As An Adult **As any other cane demonio, Kenta was born as an adult-shaped monstrosity. *Boomerang Bigot **While a demonkin himself, he couldn't trust the next demon not even for how far he'd be able to throw them. *Brains and Bondage **Kenta's fashion sense is askew at best. It's mostly Pelki who scurries and savages attire for him, however. *Bring My Red Jacket **Not only is his favourite color red, but Kenta is also quite the magnet for horrid injuries. *Brutal Honesty **If there is something about you he doesn't like, he'll let you know. *Burning with Anger(Medium Picante) **It's by his natural alignment to fire that his eyes reflect such a fact. He has but one eye left, yet it still retains an unnatural blaze to it. *Can't Hold His Liquor **There has been multiple occasions that Kenta got outright drunk by a few swings of liquor. There was also this one time a malevolent barkeeper spiked his drink. The actions to follow are better left to one's imagination. *Character Tics (Twitchy Eye) **Happens quite frequently when beneath mental stress or heavy annoyance. *Chronic Villainy **Kenta has tried to redeem himself, yet failed when his destructive nature got the best of him. Pelki has yet to refrain and try to humanize the unstable demon, and has accomplices such to a small extend. Yet Kenta is heavily weighted with impulsive behavior and easily gives in to such urges, rendering most what his lover has taught him underutilized. *Cold-Blooded Torture **Not something that needs to be explained in full-detail. Kenta was created to punish those that had succumbed to the sin gluttony and throughout the six-hundred or-so years has gotten more than efficient in his "line of work". *Complete Monster(Garmr) **Garmr, Kenta's original identity, is a complete and utter monster. He doesn't even see himself as a true being and lacks self-worth. He only wished to adhere to Guida Madre's whispers which tell him whom to punish and when. And how. *Consummate Liar **Linked with the Believing Their Own Lies trope, Kenta is a very potent liar. He has likely lied more in his life than spoken entire truths. There's always a little falsehood between the lines; even in casual converse he's hard to trust for his words. **There's one exception; he sometimes has the mindset of sharing wisdom with strangers and acquaintances alike. Kenta gets highly annoyed when people don't take him for his word, however, especially when he's trying to be genuine for once. *Crazy Jealous Guy **Yes, Kenta can get a bit crazy with jealousy. Don't mind him if you see him dragging a lifeless corpse behind him once a while; it's part of the routine. *Creepy Crossdresser **Not only does Kenta crossdress, he knows to do it in a creepy fashion. High heels? Yes, he will wear them, but sharp enough to be utilized as weapons in same stroke. *Creepy Monotone **Kenta's not an emotion-bound creature and it continually reflects in his manner of speech. *Crossing The Burnt Bridge **By his compulsive nature alone has Kenta made a formidable amount of enemies throughout the year of inhabiting Lost Angels. He considered all of the Brood's ex-members as the "opposing side", yet has been forced into situations where he had to help Michel, the overfiend of said organisation, when he had breached his property. *Cruel and Unusual Death(Organ Eater - Parasite) **Unaware he had been infected by a gelatin parasite in his sleep, Kenta eventually found death as the alien organism had ingested all but his heart and left his mouth in a stream of gore. *Cultural Rebel *Cynical Mentor *Deadpan Snarker *Debt Detester *Destructive Romance *Disproportionate Retribution *Does Not Know How to Say Thanks *Does Not Like Spam (Fish) *Don't You Dare Pity Me! *Dude Looks Like a Lady *Emotionally Tongue Tied *Entitled Bastard *Even Evil Has Loved Ones *Even Evil Has Standards *Evil Feels Good *Extreme Melee Revenge *Facial Horror *False Reassurance *Fangs Are Evil *Fashionable Evil *Fatal Flaw (Pride) *Faux Affably Evil *Fireball Eyeballs *For the Evulz *Foreign Language Tirade *Freudian Excuse *Ginsu Knife Claws *Glamour Failure *Glass Cannon *Glowing Eyes of Doom *Growing Muscle Sequence *Guttural Growler *Happy Rain *Hates Everyone Equally *Hates Small Talk *Hellish Pupils *Hive Mind (Garmr) *Holy Burns Evil *Horned Humanoid *Hungry Menace *Ineffectual Loner *Insufferable Genius *Insult Backfire *Irrational Hatred *It's All About Me *Jerk Justifications *Karma Houdini *Kick the Dog *Kick the Morality Pet *Lack of Empathy *Loners are Freaks *Made a Slave (Ex-Slave - Brood) *Manipulative Bastard *Minor Injury Overreaction *Mismatched Eyes *Misplaced Accent (Absence of 'Italian' Accent) *Mood Swinger *Multiform Balance *My Instincts Are Showing *Natural Weapon *Narcissist *Never My Fault *Nietzsche Wannabe *No Social Skills *No Sympathy *Not a Morning Person *Ominous Walk *Only Sane Man *Our Demons Are Different *Out-of-Character Moment *Painful Transformation *Paranoid Personality Disorder *Passive Aggressive Kombat *Playing with Fire *Pointy Ears *Poisonous Friend *Politeness Judo *Pyro Maniac *Rage Breaking Point *Revenge Before Reason *Revenge by Proxy *Sanity Slippage *Sarcastic Clapping *Sarcastic Confession *Self-Deprecation *Serial Killer (Hedonistic/Sexual Predator/Sexual Sadist) *Serious Business *Shapeshifter Weapon *Single-Target Sexuality (Pelki-sexual) *Slasher Smile *Smug Snake *Someone Else's Problem *Sophisticated As Hell *Spock Speak *Split Personality (Kenta || Garmr) *Stealth Insult *Stiff Upper Lip *Stop Being Stereotypical *Straw Hypocrite *Tempting Fate *The Corrupter *The Cynic *The Grotesque *The Power of Acting *The Resenter *The Sociopath *The Spock *The Stoic *The Tease *The Trickster *The Unfettered *Torture Technician *Totally Not a Werewolf *To the Pain *Trauma Induced Amnesia *Ungrateful Bastard *Villainous Breakdown *Villains Blend In Better *Wicked Cultured *Wild Card *With Great Power Comes Great Insanity *You Are What You Hate